


black blade

by kyoufushi81



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, thief!Karasuno volleyball club, what au is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoufushi81/pseuds/kyoufushi81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crows. </p><p>Once flightless and crippled beyond recognition, they are now the most feared name in the kingdom of Karasuno. It’s no wonder, considering that they’ve had the nerve to stand up to even the king himself before. Amongst their ranks are those who alone have huge bounties over their heads; together, they could be considered unstoppable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crows and castles

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write an AU for this fandom, so I did. I considered a lot of different types of AUs already written (wingfics, angel AUs, stuff like that) but one day I had a brainwave and was like, "whoa gotta write this" so I did.
> 
> This will not have more than ten chapters, but I can't say an exact amount considering that I have no ending yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

                The crows.

                Once flightless and crippled beyond recognition, they are now the most feared name in the kingdom of Karasuno. It’s no wonder, considering that they’ve had the nerve to stand up to even the king himself before. Amongst their ranks are those who alone have huge bounties over their heads; together, they could be considered unstoppable.

                A few years back, the captain of the royal guard disappeared shortly after he was ejected from his position, never to be heard from again. Many speculate that he ran in to the woods, attempting to flee, but only to be slaughtered by the crows- a murder of warning, which is what some far-out souls are willing to believe.

               They’re not too far from the right answer, though. He did run in to the forest, ashamed at what his life had come to, but he wasn’t killed.

                He was accepted.

                Kageyama Tobio, ex-captain of the royal guard, is now a member of the infamous group of criminals he once sought to imprison. He doesn’t seek revenge on the king or anything – retribution is hardly the purpose of the crows’ formation – but he, in all honesty, enjoys being with and working alongside these people, thieves and murderers they may be.

                In particular, the one called Hinata Shouyou. The two of them together have gained a name of their own in the two years they’ve been part of the crows- the monster duo, for their striking level of synchrony and coordination. Who would have even known that two people from completely different backgrounds – one, a street rat and petty thief, the other, a prestigious member of the royal staff – be able to work so perfectly together?

                There’s one thing that their leader, Daichi, always says about the duo; when two ordinary people form a team, their abilities are additive. When two people meant to work together do the same, however, their potential becomes multiplicative.

                “The moment you two joined, I knew our team’s capability would grow exponentially,” he says confidently, and puts a strong, weathered hand on each of their shoulders. “Now, go out there and prove it.”

                “You always say that to us,” Kageyama mutters. “When will the day come when we can go on a mission without the same lecture? It’s been two years already. Jeez.” Daichi shoots him a withering glance and opens his mouth to tell the boy off, but the pair has already disappeared off in to the forest.

#

                Sometimes, Hinata just looks way too happy to be a world-class felon. Whenever they go on a mission together, it’s like some deity has just graced his day and he ends up smiling like an idiot. Kageyama can’t really complain, though, because as soon as they enter their targeted area, the sunshine and rainbows disappear and are replaced by a terrifying demeanor- one of absolute determination. That’s probably part of the reason they get along so well; no matter how weak the enemy and how easy it is to steal whatever it is they have to take, they always take a mission seriously.

                “So, what’s this sword of yours like?”

                Kageyama scoffs. “Like you’d understand, stupid. The only thing _you_ fight with is your fists.”

                “My fists work perfectly fine, thanks,” cries an affronted Hinata, looking around to make sure no one heard him. “You fight hand-to-hand too, since apparently that sword is the only one suitable for you.”

                “You make it sound like that’s a bad thing,” he retorts, “but I suppose I’ll have to forgive you, since you wouldn’t know what it’s like to fight with an actual weapon. Why don’t you just go to the kitchens and snag some food for Natsu?”

                “Yeah, and leave you alone? No way’s that ever happening. They’re better armed now, you know- Noya said so the last time he and Asahi came back.”

                Kageyama knows – they both know – that the royal guard is a trifle to deal with, preparations or not, but still, he’s glad nonetheless that someone’s watching out for him (and that they’re fast enough to keep up).

#

                Only ten.

                It’s laughable, but what they all say. Excuses, all of them are- for heaven’s sake, she’s ten years old! And they let stupid Kageyama go on missions when he used to be a member of the royal guard, but not Natsu, who’s completely trustable and has never had any thoughts of betraying the troupe.

                (Okay, maybe once, but that was after Shouyou brought back food only for her, like she was still a baby who needed feeding or something.)

                (And she bets stupid Kageyama has considered betrayal _way_ more times than her; she just needs a way to read his thoughts to prove it.)

                Shouyou used to spend all his time with her, whether it was teaching her how not to break her wrist when punching someone or letting her use him as a jungle gym. They’d shared a less-than-opportune life together; after mother and father had died, Shouyou had worked to the bone trying to support them, had tried to join (and been rejected from) the royal guard, had eventually resorted to thieving to get them the necessities.

                Of course, he’d never been caught, but there had been a time when both of them were starving and on the brink of death, and had stumbled into the forest, half blinded by hunger. Sometimes, she wishes they’d never been found, even though they wouldn’t be alive right now, but when Kageyama ( _stupid_ Kageyama) really pisses her off, death sounds better than having her brother work with that idiotic bastard.

                But because she’s _only ten_ , her opinion doesn’t matter and Shouyou goes off on missions with stupid Kageyama anyways, leaving her stuck with the rest of the troupe. They’re not bad people at all to spend time with, but no one compares to Shouyou. He gives the best hugs, and he’s a perfect height for her, and he’s always smiling, unlike a _certain someone_ who takes all his time with her away.

                She’ll definitely find a way for sure to get stupid Kageyama out of her – Shouyou’s – life forever.

                (Some day.)

#

                Hinata follows wordlessly as they stroll through the lavish hallways of the castle; if it weren’t for the fact that they’re on a job, he’d probably be scaling the walls and crawling around on the ground, just reveling in the feeling of the carpet.

                Back when he used to be a petty thief, stealing food and clothing and occasionally money so that he and Natsu would make it through the next day, there had been a lot more sneaking around and slinking into the shadows involved. Now, though, they’re strong enough not to have to do more than slip past the sentries stationed outside and knock out the ones further inside. Clearly, whoever thought up the plans for the positioning of the guards must underestimate their power.

                That thought almost makes him laugh, and he has to cover his mouth and choke down the giggles as Kageyama turns around to glare at him.  “You idiot, we’re almost there. Don’t screw this up for me, got it?”

                He nods, still stifling his laughter as they reach a huge door (not that different from the numerous ones they’d just passed). When Kageyama stops and takes a breath, the laughter’s gone- it’s game time.

                Kageyama turns the handle quickly and pushes the door open, to find a dark and seemingly empty bedroom. Though his face remains expressionless, Hinata can detect the internal sigh his friend must be heaving and almost relaxes before they both stiffen up.

                “Oh, it seems that I have visitors,” hums a cheery voice, and the sound of sheets ruffling makes Hinata think that someone’s been sitting on the bed. A figure walks forwards, and within the light-hearted voice there’s something steely, something threatening. “What business might you have with the captain of the royal guard?”

                As he walks towards them, a face comes in to focus and Kageyama’s breath hitches. He starts shaking, either in fear or nervousness, or both, and it’s clear that he knows this person.

                “Oikawa?”


	2. bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Bad’ is a word with many meanings. To some, it means anyone whose committed crimes. To others, anyone going against them. 
> 
> But there’s one thing that’s set in stone- that the crows are not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five more days.
> 
> Five more days.
> 
> Five more days until break!!!!!!
> 
> 'nuff said. Please enjoy!

‘Bad’ is a word with many meanings. To some, it means anyone whose committed crimes. To others, anyone going against them.

                But there’s one thing that’s set in stone- that the crows are not bad.

                At least, not inherently bad. They take in starving strangers from the forest, don’t steal from the needy and if they weren’t number one on the kingdom’s list of wanted criminals, some might even assume they were a family of sorts.

                “Stay safe,” calls Suga like he always does, “Don’t let anyone kill you!”

                Sugawara Koushi, the informal ‘mother’ of this gang of thieves. It seems silly, but it’s true; he rarely goes on missions now in favour of keeping the troupe together. Not that he can, anyways. Though he looks normal, the ex-assassin is known by all nobility in the East Continent, where Karasuno is located. It’s been a while – six years, to be exact – since he revolted against his master and fled, tired of killing and bloodshed; like most of the famous members of the crows, he is assumed dead by many. If he were seen again- well, saying that there would be a reaction would be an understatement.

                “You shouldn’t worry so much about them. They’ll be fine,” Daichi reassures as they watch Tanaka and Noya dart away.

                Sawamura Daichi, the ‘father’ (as much as he’d like to think he’s not). Along with Sugawara and Asahi, he escaped into the forest some years ago, ready for a life of crime. Of all the members, he’s the most weathered, the one with most experience. And though it’s not really something most people would be proud of, he’s dabbled in almost every form of crime there is- murder, theft and vandalism are just some of the few that he’s been wanted for.

                “I’m still not sure about the two of them, though- they’re so impulsive. What if something happens?” Asahi’s voice is shaking (it always does, though), his back hunched (as per the usual) and his hands vibrating from being clasped together so tightly.

                Azumane Asahi, the bumbling ‘uncle’. Unlike the others, he’s not a malefactor by nature- a boy born into a once happy middle-class family, destined to take over the family blacksmith business when the time arose. When his father had started beating him, however, everything changed. His hands are now blackened and scarred from being held against searing-hot iron, his back disfigured from being stricken by tongs. Daichi and Suga had found him curled up in an alley, burnt all over and half-dead. And though they repaired the physical damage as best as they could, he’ll stay traumatized for his entire life.

#

                Natsu hits the tree one more time, grimacing as her knuckles begin to bleed through the bandages. She’s so _weak_ \- it’s no wonder no one will let her go on missions. Throwing one last punch in anger, she sprints back to where she saw Yachi and Shimizu last to ask for fresh gauze.

                “Need help?” asks a voice from behind her, and she starts; it’s like it came from nothing, which only serves as a painful reminder again of how much she lacks in training. Behind her, where she’s sure no one had been just now stands Yachi, holding a roll of what she’s looking for.

              Grudgingly, she accepts the strips of clean cloth handed to her and lets the bloody ones fall to the ground. “Thanks,” she mumbles and begins tying the bandages, swearing under her breath as the knot on her right hand comes loose.

               “It’s okay, you know,” Yachi says as she takes Natsu’s hand and reties the knot, “to accept help. We don’t get stronger without it.”

              The younger girl rolls her eyes and flexes her fingers, but doesn’t walk away. A moment later, she throws a punch at Yachi, but receives an easy block. “Dammit,” she says, and shakes her head in defeat.

              Yachi laughs good-naturedly. “It’s alright, Natsu. I almost didn’t react fast enough, you know. As much as you’d like to bring yourself down, remember that not only are we older, we’re years of experience ahead. You’ve still got time.” She begins walking away to look for Sugawara, leaving Natsu to her own devices.

                “Oh! Suga-san, I was looking for you,” she exclaims when she’s located him. “N-Not to bother you though, but I need to talk to you about Natsu.”

                “It’s no bother,” he assures her. “What about Natsu?”

                “I-I think she’s almost ready.”

#

     

                It’s like a bullet.

                That burst of orange and black, darting past her so fast she can barely register its presence before it’s far behind her, leaving a mess of shock and confusion.

                “Oi!” Yachi yelps. “What did Daichi-san tell you about doing that?” She turns around, somewhat disconsolate, to see the two boys bent over, panting. There’s a sword strapped to Kageyama’s back; presumably the goal of their mission, meaning that they were successful.

               Something’s wrong, though. Kageyama and Hinata are always in high spirits after completing a mission, but the worried look the redhead’s wearing combined with a grim scowl even worse than usual means that something happened. Maybe they had to kill someone? But they have no problem taking the lives of a few people if it means they get what they need. And that doesn’t explain the way Hinata’s whispering into Kageyama’s ear while the latter sits numbly on the ground.

              They haven’t noticed her, either. Hinata usually grabs whatever bounty they’ve acquired and showcases it to her as soon as they get back, but not even a single glance or cheeky smile has been cast her way yet. She prepares herself to go see what’s wrong, but decides against it. When Kageyama’s in a mood – especially after a mission – only Hinata’s able to calm him down.  

#

_“Oikawa?” Kageyama asks, though less of a question than a confirmation to himself that this is happening. His fears are only confirmed when the young man standing before them smiles and raises his arms out in a welcoming gesture._

_“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa envelops the boy in a hug, noticing for the first time the petit redhead standing beside his former kouhai, looking both confused and hostile. “And who’s this?” Before either of them can reply, though, he lets go of the embrace and ruffles chibi-chan’s hair._

_“Let’s go, Hinata,” he hears Tobio snarl. “Just forget about the mission, okay?”_

_“Hm?” wonders Oikawa aloud. “A mission, you say?”_

_“None of your business,” Tobio snaps. “C’mon, Hinata, we have to-“_

_His eyes go wide and his breath hitches as Oikawa walks over to the other side of the room and retrieves something. “Could it be this?” Oikawa teases. “After all, you_ are _a thief now, aren’t you?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is so sloppy, I was really anxious to upload this.


	3. self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY EVERYONE
> 
> I have not updated in the longest time, because my idiot brain forgot that the winter break meant holidays, and holidays meant parents showing up at your apartment and dragging you off to various family gatherings and invading your personal privacy in non-holiday times. 
> 
> I've also been kinda lazy, but that's not really the point. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

                “Daichi.”

                He spins around, eyeing the sword sheathed at Kageyama’s waist. “I assume your mission was successful, then?” he says expectantly, but there’s a slight glint in his eyes that Kageyama knows means Daichi can tell something’s up.

                “Objectively, yes. As you can see, we brought back the sword with no casualties along the way.” His voice is unusually stiff, his shoulders squared a little too much and his fists unconsciously clenching at his sides. “But though we’ve technically done a perfect job, I’ve made a mistake, Daichi. I’m sorry.”

                Daichi raises a questioning eyebrow at him. “And…?”

                “The captain of the royal guard- he’s sent half of the men in the royal guard to capture us,” Kageyama sputters out, wringing his head in shame, but then looks up suddenly with an expression of determination, crying, “I apologize for causing this! I will pay any punishment!” and bows. “Although,” he adds in a hesitant mutter, “the royal guard _is_ pretty weak.”

                Before Daichi can give a reply, however, a black-and-yellow dart comes shooting past them, jubilant cries carrying like wildfire from one place to another in moments. A loud borderline-shriek of fear (Asahi) resounds through the trees from somewhere further into the trees, followed by Tanaka and Nishinoya’s exuberant laughter. 

                “What. Is. Wrong with you, Nishinoya?” Daichi demands, motioning for Kageyama (and Hinata, who’s been watching this entire time) to follow him towards the commotion. “How many times do I have to warn you about whizzing around in the forest like that? You’re going to knock down a tree or something someday, I swear.”

                “Sorry, Daichi-san,” Nishinoya replies hastily, “but I’m just so excited!” He grins and looks around expectantly as everyone else realizes the source of his enthusiasm, nodding in silent agreement to their reactions. And as if they need confirmation of the news he’s bringing (they don’t), he belts out a triumphant cry.

                “Saeko-nee’s coming back!” 

#

                It’s a given that since she’s a woman, she’ll always have several people (usually bounty hunters) try and attack her every other day or so, but she’s not that easy to catch. Because though her sex may not be typical of most miscreants, she _is_ , after all, the most dangerous criminal in the entire East Continent. Killing the pesky wannabes who trail her, thinking she’s an easy target is only an added bonus to her track record. So when she strides into the small clearing, awaiting grin on her face, even the king would be surprised to see her welcoming the onslaught of hugs and joyful greetings from a troupe of formidable wrongdoers.

                “Saeko-san,” Daichi greets, and he, Suga and Asahi bow respectfully. “We weren’t expecting you to come back so soon.”

                She laughs and pushes herself off the ground, waving a hand dismissively. “Eh, don’t be so serious, you three. And it’s Saeko- _nee_ to you, in case you forgot. What reason do I have to visit other than to see my adorable little brother?” At this, Tanaka blushes and she hoots before her expression turns serious. “But I do have business here, and I think you might want to hear about it.”

                “It’s about the royal guard, isn’t it?” Surprisingly, it’s Hinata who pipes up, although his usual cheerful demeanor is lost in the anxious air that’s begun to settle. “That’s what Kageyama said, and you’re here, so…”

                “Exactly,” she says, eliciting confused silence from the rest of the troupe. “The captain of the royal guard – the new one, mind you – has sent half of his men after you guys. So you can prepare for a fight, or be in _deep_ shit.” After a pause, she laughs and claps a solemn Daichi on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry, though. You guys are capable fighters.”

                “I don’t want to fight the guard.” It’s Kageyama, his voice poison and his eyes glaring daggers into the ground.

                “What?” exclaims Nishinoya. “I mean, I know they’re your former comrades or whatever, but we’re not going to save your ass if you’re not going to fight back.”

                “No, that’s not what I mean,” Kageyama tries to explain, though it sounds thoroughly strained. “We need to fight those guys, but it’s just Oikawa’s excuse. To fight me.” He looks around for signs of understanding, but everyone – Hinata included – stands there, looking misled and confused. Taking a deep breath, he continues, “Oikawa hates me, has hated me since we were both in the running for captain. Then he got transferred to Seijo, and I became captain here while he had to work his way back up there again. So now that he’s seen me in the flesh and has evidence that I’m one of you guys-“ and at this there are some offended expressions (mainly Nishinoya and Tanaka),” he can get permission to come fight me.”

                None of them seem to notice that a smiling Saeko has disappeared back into the trees, but Daichi clears his throat, and in the most confident voice he can muster, says, “We won’t kill the soldiers, then. But you’d better- you’d better shred that Oikawa of yours to bits.”

                Kageyama smiles grimly and nods.

                “I won’t lose this time.”

#

                Maybe everyone else is scared or something about the royal guard and this _Oikawa_ guy – who she can’t help but internally root for – but there is no way Natsu’s going to let her first real fight slip out of her reach because of some pathetic fear. In fact, she’s the opposite of scared- if anything, she’s fired up about fighting the royal guard.

                When she goes to sleep, she can’t stop thinking about how the fighting will progress, even though Yachi and Shimizu have taught her that in an actual battle, you can’t predict anything. Just the thought of her fist sailing through the air to knock someone out with a satisfying _smack_ sends electric impulses up and down her spine, and she can’t fall asleep because she’s so, so excited.

                “You should let her fight,” says a voice from further into the trees, and her sleepy mind whole-heartedly agrees, until she realizes it’s _Kageyama_ and refutes her earlier thoughts. But why would an idiot like him want her to fight? It must be his devious plan to eradicate her- letting her fight so that she’ll die in battle and he’ll get Shouyou all to himself.  

                “But she’ll get hurt- I can’t let that happen,” pleads another voice. It’s Shouyou, which shocks her. Her brother has told her so many times just how capable she is, how if she trains harder she’ll surely be strong enough to fight the same kinds of people that he does. But now it’s like he’s regretting everything he ever told her, and it’s so confusing how he can have so much but so little trust in her at the same time.

                “You know she’ll end up fighting even if you tell her not to,” says Kageyama, and she realizes just how that right that moron is.

                Shouyou sighs, and it’s like he’s grown so old in the blink of an eye. “I know,” he says, and his voice sounds thick, like he’s trying his hardest not to- cry? “I just…I just want to keep her safe.”

                Before Kageyama can reply, there’s a rustling in a bush nearby and she realizes that it’s her- her feet have somehow carried her all the way here, and she leaps out. “You!” she yells, pointing to Shouyou. “I can take care of myself just fine, Shouyou! Don’t underestimate me!” Both of them look too shocked for words, and she spins around and points to Kageyama. “And you! How can you read my thoughts so well? What sorcery is this?” She pouts and crosses her arms, trying to look as convincing as possible, although she really expects them to laugh and ruffle her hair like they always do. What she doesn’t expect is Shouyou to pull her into a tight embrace, to pat her head and begin crying against her shoulder.

                “I just wanted for you to live a normal life after mom and dad died, and to have enough to eat, and to keep you safe,” he whispers, “and I now I find that I can’t do any of that anymore.”

                She huffs, and the logic in her mind is clearer than anything she’s ever thought. “Well, isn’t it obvious why? It’s ‘cause I can do that myself now.”

Looking over Shouyou’s shoulder, she sees a ghost of a smile hint at Kageyama’s lips. _Huh,_ she thinks, _maybe he isn’t so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, which is kinda sad because I see people writing massive, 5000+ word chapters, and here I am, struggling to churn out any more than 1000 words. 
> 
> I am truly pathetic.
> 
> But on the bright side, I have two other one-shots in the making, so you'll either get three uploads (including this one, and possibly four, but not really considering I haven't started on my other fic) or nothing for a long fucking time. I will try my best, though.


End file.
